


A Perfect Wintry Sunday in October

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Mario [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lazy time at home, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco and Mario are finally training together every day again. Mario comes home, cold and tired, to snuggle with Marco on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it finally happened, Marco and Mario back in training together looking like they had never been apart. So that demanded a celebratory fic as I wrote the one about Marco's first day back in training in the spirit of hope and anticipation a few weeks ago. This story is set on the 23rd of October 2016 and there are some lovely soft-focus pictures of them running together in the mist on that date.
> 
> Note: I have started a 'Marco and Mario' series to gather together these short fics about the pair of them and ordered them according to the 'real life' chronology. They vary greatly in content as to the level of the sexual content and I have tried to make that explicit in the tagging and description of each story.

Mario was happy. The weather was atrocious, cold, wet and gloomy. He could barely see ten metres in front of him. Every muscle in Mario’s body ached slightly and complained right now. But one thing made his heart sing with joy. The man running beside him, the lean lines of his athletic frame obscured by the fact that he was bundled up like an Eskimo and his perfect hair covered by a knitted hat, was Marco. And nothing on this earth could make Mario happier.

The last three months had been good. He had wanted to play again and play he did, in fact right now he had the opposite problem, how to avoid playing too much and risking injury or exhaustion. But nothing had prepared him for just how good it felt to be back in training alongside Marco, talking, laughing and joking as if the last three years had never happened, as if they had never been parted from each other. Running together in this semi-dark, mist-shrouded landscape, smiling at each other and exchanging brief jokes and insults, felt somehow private and intimate, as if they were the only people here.

Training finished, it was one of those days when you were glad to get under the warmth of the shower and let the hot water wash away the lingering chill from your bones and ease the ache in your muscles. He stood beside Marco in the showers, enjoying simply being this close to him as the hot water washed over his body and the steam rose in the air. The shower room was crowded and noisy, he could hear their teammates laughing and shouting at each other over the racket of the running water, but his world consisted only of him and Marco, nothing else mattered right here and now in this utterly perfect moment.

Dried, dressed and hair done, Mario had to go off to a media interview. He turned to Marco and mouthed silently ‘Later?’ Marco smiled at him - _that_ smile, the one which made butterflies dance in Mario’s stomach and shattered his world into thousands of tiny shards of happiness with its sheer beauty - and just nodded.

It was a few hours later when Marco heard Mario’s key in the door and the sun was just beginning to think about setting and turning the world dark again. Marco was lying on the couch, covered in a blanket, watching a movie. He said nothing, simply turned off the TV and lifted the edge of the blanket for Mario to snuggle in beside him.

Mario cuddled in close, feeling the cold and the tiredness start to seep out of him as he relaxed against Marco’s warm body. His hands were freezing so he thawed them out under Marco’s sweatshirt, having first checked that his boyfriend was indeed wearing a t-shirt so as not to shock him with the touch of his frozen paws. The tip of his nose was red and cold as well until Marco kissed it warm and pink again.

They both knew that there would be no passionate lovemaking today, not like after Marco’s first day back in training. Marco had to adapt to the demands of being back in full team training day after day and Mario’s body badly needed to rest. But they had the luxury of all evening to enjoy snuggling up together and maybe even enjoy some make out time without the pressure of sex. For now Mario just wanted to luxuriate in the feel of being held cosy and secure in the arms of the man he loved. He tucked his head under Marco’s chin, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of Marco’s even breathing.

He was wakened an hour later by Marco stroking his hair, fingers threading through his soft brown locks, making him feel cosseted and cared for. As he felt Mario begin to stir, Marco increased the pressure, gently massaging the sensitive skin of Mario’s scalp until he heard the first blissful sighs of pleasure. Marco kissed Mario on the forehead, alternating between tantalisingly light butterfly kisses and more insistent wet, open-mouthed ones. He kissed along the line of Mario’s eyebrows, eliciting a slight giggle, then across his cheek bones and the smooth skin of his perfectly rounded cheeks. Mario felt the fleeting touch of a brief kiss at the corner of his lips, before Marco moved downwards, kissing along the line of his jawbone and his neck. Marco kissed Mario’s neck for what seemed like an eternity. Mario started to feel weightless and ethereal, almost like he was melting under the sweet caress of Marco’s mouth, and he thrust his head back, giving Marco unrestricted access to the skin of his vulnerable throat. Marco’s tongue lingered for an age in the hollow at the base of his throat, licking wet patterns into the skin.

Mario was beginning to moan softly when he let out a sudden yelp of surprised pleasure as he felt Marco’s hot wet tongue in his ear, licking around inside the delicate shell with a faint, damp squelching sound that shot straight to his groin. Mario had no idea why someone’s tongue in his ear felt just so good, but it did and all he could do in response was to moan uncontrollably. He felt almost bereft and abandoned as Marco withdrew his tongue to nibble on Mario’s earlobe.

Then Marco drew back, stroking over Mario’s cheekbone with his thumb, looking him deep in the eyes with love, adoration and desire shining from his face. They both closed their eyes as their lips finally touched and they kissed, softly and gently at first, the pressure feather-light, then gradually increasing so that they were kissing passionately and wetly, their bodies starting to move together in response to the contact of their mouths.

Marco licked over Mario’s bottom lip and he gladly surrendered his mouth to Marco’s invading tongue. A sharp jolt of electric pleasure shot through Mario’s body the first time their tongues touched, dancing round each other. He moaned as Marco licked around inside his mouth, exploring and stimulating every sensitive spot within. Mario knew that his moans would reverberate deep in Marco’s mouth, through his whole body, reaching to his groin, and he made no attempt to hold back, wanting to show Marco just how much he was enjoying this.

Marco drew back once more, giving them time to catch their breath. He could see that Marco’s eyes were dark and clouded with lust, the pupils blown with desire. His lips were red and swollen, shiny with spit and just so, so very tempting, begging to be kissed again. 

Marco leaned in, gently nibbling on Mario’s bottom lip before kissing him hard, over and over, plundering his mouth with his lips and tongue. They took short breaks to breathe, but otherwise Marco kissed him relentlessly, showing no mercy on Mario’s sensitive over-kissed mouth.

Mario was quite literally being kissed senseless. He had no rational thoughts left, only feelings, and his whole existence was concentrated on where their lips joined and what on Marco was doing to him. Then Marco rolled him over, straddling him and capturing his arms above his head, holding him prisoner against the soft cushions of the sofa. Mario just gave himself up to the sheer raw pleasure of Marco’s mouth on his, letting Marco take complete possession of him and surrendering to the sensations coursing through his body.

Mario was hard by now and he could feel that Marco was too. They both needed to come, he knew that. Not that this was about sex, not that this had ever been about reaching orgasm, but they both desperately needed release as the climax of this incredible kissing session. They shifted their bodies slightly, knowing each other so well after all these years. They didn’t thrust or grind against each other, that would have been too much, just moved together with gentle pulsing motions while continuing to exchange deep and passionate kisses.

Despite, or perhaps because of, the lack of direct stimulation their orgasms seemed to go on for ages, rolling across their bodies in a succession of long, soft waves of intense pleasure and they continued to kiss until well after the tides of pleasure had receded. Marco drew back from Mario’s well-kissed mouth, resting his forehead against Mario’s as they lay for a while satiated and relaxed in their afterglow.

Finally Marco spoke for the first time in hours. ‘How about a long, hot bubble bath together and then dinner?’ he suggested.

‘Perfect.’ Mario was happy. Perfectly happy. And perfectly satisfied.


End file.
